Today, cable modem systems are widely used to provide an Internet connection in buildings, where Hybrid Fibre Coax (HFC) cables are already in place for cable television. A cable modem system employs a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) to provide the Internet connection to a plurality of cable modems.
Configuring the CMTS and other devices such as amplifiers, optical receivers etc. in the cable television networks, for example, during an installation phase or at a later time when changes take place in a setup of the cable modem system, is typically a manual process, and therefore, is prone to human errors. Thus, installation and configuration of the CMTS and other devices requires expertise.
Typically, a person installing and/or configuring the CMTS and other related devices has to perform one or more measurements in a cable television network to adjust signal levels in order to have signal to noise (S/N) ratio at an adequate level. S/N of the cable television network tends to also change over time due to changes in the network topology (more devices, broken connections, poor connections), environment (such as temperature, humidity, other devices causing interference). This leads to a need to re-adjust or configure the network from time to time.